


Where's My Comb?

by Lulu_Horan



Series: 50 Shades of Gay [2]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Abuse, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Biting, Cock Ring, Crying, Gay Sex, Lovebites, M/M, Multi, Overstimulation, Riding, Rimming, Vanity, Whips, im such a carrot, sorry - Freeform, zayn is vain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-30
Updated: 2013-07-30
Packaged: 2017-12-21 21:32:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,919
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/905173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lulu_Horan/pseuds/Lulu_Horan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I like this one. It's kinky ;)</p>
    </blockquote>





	Where's My Comb?

**Author's Note:**

> I like this one. It's kinky ;)

"Niall, have you seen my comb?" Zayn asked frantically, shoving aside everything else in the bathroom. "It's been almost half an hour and I can't find it..."

"Nah, mate. Check your pocket?"

"No, Ni. If it was in my pocket, it wouldn't be missing!" He rolled his eyes and stormed into the bedroom.

"What about in your drawer?" Niall chuckled lightly.

Zayn glared at him, opening the hallway closet. "This isn't funny. I. Need. My. Comb." Clothes and shoes flew everywhere.

"What about the bathroom?" Niall laughed.

"What the hell is so funny?"

"Because you're ridiculous, Z. You don't need a comb. You look good."

"Yeah, I always look good," the raven spat. "I want to look better. I need my comb."

"Manners, Zayn."

Zayn rolled his eyes. "You and your fucking manners. I don't care. I just want my fucking comb!"

"I'll fuck you with that comb if you don't shut up soon," the blonde murmured.

"Niall, please." He walked into the bathroom to look again. "You never top, and you know it."

"Why don't we change that?"

Zayn stared before smirking. "Learn how to be seductive first, then come talk to me."

"Take care of your combs, Zayn," Niall said, pulling one from his pocket. "They might fall into the wrong hands." He grinned and went into the bedroom.

"Niall! Give it back!" Z's voice shook with irritation and he stormed into the room. "Really! Give it back! Niall!"

"What, Zayn?" He wrapped his arms around the older boy and kissed his neck. "What is it you want?"

He squirmed away. "You already know what I want! Now give it!"

"Find it!" the Irishman said, raising his hands to show he was no longer holding it.

Something clicks in Zayn's head. "Oh, you want to play like that? Fine. Fine." He ran his fingers through the blonde hair, pressing his lips to Niall's neck, jaw and cheek.

Niall snorted impatiently. "You can do so much better than that, Z." He pushed Zayn against the wall and bit his earlobe.

"Don't even try it," Zayn growled. He flipped them around, pushing the younger boy against the wall and pinning them above his head, biting the tender skin on his neck just hard enough to make him groan.

"What happens if I do?"

He just chuckled. "You've been a naughty boy, Niall. You need to be punished." He ran his tongue over a lovebite.

"Then punish me, Zayn," he moaned eagerly.

"With pleasure." He ripped the blonde's shirt off, biting and sucking down his neck to his collarbone, leaving a red lovemark.

"Zayn..."

"Did I say you could speak?" He dug through his dresser and pulled our a whip. "Don't make me have to use this. Don't speak again." Niall shook his head fast, receiving the soft kisses all over his body that Zayn gave him silently. He felt his pants slipping off. "Do you want me to get to the good part and skip everything else?" He shook his head again, not daring to make a sound. Zayn smirked. "Didn't think so." He pulled down the boxers blocking his prize. "What do we have here?" He pushed the pale legs apart, nipping away at the inner thighs.

Niall forgot himself, lost in the sensations, the absolute lust. Small whimpers escaped his lips, but a sharp pain against his hip area brought him back to his senses. "No moaning." He quickly bit his lip to keep from crying out as his skin was bruised and soothed so lusciously. "You like that, Niall? You like being my little slut?" He nodded, biting down til it bled. Zayn grinned devilishly, running his thumb over the tip of Ni's erection.

"Fuck, Zayn," he moaned.

Zayn glared at him. "What did I say about speaking?" He slapped the whip hard against Niall's chest, leaving red marks. "Don't. Do it. Again." He leaned his head back, holding in a whimper. "Good boy. "Now, what would you like next? A handjob? A blowjob? Oh, I know. Down on your knees, doggie-style." He followed what he was told, not wanting the whip again, hardly breathing as his knees were pushed apart. "I know exactly what you want." Something wet slid between his arse-cheeks and ghosted over his hole. He bucked upward unconsciously, seeking friction. "Stop moving." He stilled immediately, biting his lip so hard, blood trickled down his chin. "Let's try this again." Niall thought nothing in the world could be better than a rimjob as the tongue lapped against his most sensitive spots, making him see stars and bite down harder than ever.

Zayn grinned, knowing he had the younger boy exactly where he wanted him. He sucked a finger and stuck it in the little pink hole, causing Ni to gasp at the sudden pain. "Shhh, just relax." He slowly pumped his finger in and out. A small whimper still came out of the blonde at the harsh sensation. Zayn chuckled. "This is nothing. I'm going to fuck you so hard, you won't walk for a week." A moan of anticipation filled the room. "What did I say about moaning?" He withdrew the finger and slapped the whip hard across the plump Irish ass in front of him. "I said not to do it again!" Tears trickled down Niall's cheeks. Zayn hadn't touched him in almost a month, and he was being so cruel...

"Up on the bed." He crawled up quickly, hoping for a sweet ending. "Eager, are we?" Zayn stripped to his boxers and rummaged through his drawer, snickering. "Wait til you see what I have for you." Blue eyes widened in surprise and curiosity. He pulled out handcuffs and a cock-ring, grinning slyly.

"Zayn..."

"You're not supposed to speak, but I'll let that one slide. What is it?"

"Just fuck me already."

He threw his beautiful raven head back and laughed. "I'm in charge here," he sneered, cuffing Niall to the headboard. "I'll fuck you when I'm good and ready." Ni chewed on his lip again. "You asked to be punished," the cock-ring slid into place, "and so you will be." Hazel eyes met blue as he teased the the head of Niall's cock with his tongue, dipping into the slit, licking up the precum, turning the boy beneath him into a blubbering mess.

"Zaaaayn," he moaned loudly. The brunette took in the whole length and hummed. "Fuck!" He threw his head back and screamed. Zayn sucked harder and faster, chuckling. Niall writhed in sweet agony pulling at his restraints. Z pulled back with a pop and grinned. He got lube out of the drawer and slicked his fingers with it, pushing Niall's knees apart and putting a finger inside, making Ni scream in pleasure. "Fuck, Zayn!"

"If you're screaming like this now, what will happen when I fuck you into next week?" He slid a second finger in, observing Niall's flushed cheeks and slacked mouth. "You're going to be a dirty mess when I'm done with you."

"Mess me up, Zayn."

"Oh, don't you worry about that. I will." He curled his fingers in just the right way to make Niall moan. "Oh, come on. You can do better than that. Louder." He curled his fingers again, probing harder this time. Niall screamed in ecstasy, tugging against the cuffs, etching red marks into his wrists. "Much better." He removed his fingers (Niall whined at the loss) and pulled off his boxers. "You want me to fuck you?"

"Yes, please."

He stroked himself. "I don't think that you really do." Brown locked with blue again. "Beg me."

"Please, Zayn. Fuck me so hard, I won't be able to sit for a week. Fuck me, so everyone knows who I belong to. Fuck me please."

He grinned. "Well, I can't deny my little leprechaun anything after that, now can I?" He lined up at Niall's entrance, reminding himself to go slowly. "You ready?"

"Yes, please."

He slid in slowly, so as not to hurt his lover. "Is it okay?"

"Yes," came out in a blissful whisper.

"Mm, you're so tight, Ni." He pulled out and thrust back in. "So...tight..."

Niall squirmed, panting, trying to create more friction. "Faster, please."

Zayn stopped moving and growled. "No. You're being punished, remember?" He moved again, setting a slow, steady rhythm. Niall screamed, the slow pace driving him to pieces. Zayn sped up, slapping the whip across his chest again. "You like this, don't you? You like being my little slut!"

"Yes, yes, I'm your little slut," he breathed, thrusting forward.

He moaned at the submission, speeding up. "You're so fucking tight..."

"I'm tight for you."

He was even more turned on by his partner's whispered words, but he stopped and stroked Ni's weeping cock. "You want to come, Niall?"

"Please let me come," he said desperately, the handcuffs drawing blood now.

"Hm...I don't think you really meant that." He sped back up, purposely hitting Ni's prostate.

He screamed. "Zayn! Please! Please let me come for you!"

"I'm still not convinced." He pumped the red cock, teasing the head with his thumb, hitting his prostate over and over, until the leprechaun was almost crying.

"Please, please," came out in pathetic, barely audible whines of bliss.

Zayn stopped moving and leaned down to whisper. "Convince me, Ni," he said, biting into a soft spot in his neck.

"Zaaaaaaayyyn..."

"Yes?" He rolled his hips, grinding into him.

"Please let me come for you."

He looked down at the boy underneath him, the blonde hair sticking to his sweaty forehead, the usually bright blue eyes dark with lust, the pale cheeks flushed almost red, the bruised lips in a small "o" of pleasure. "You have never looked so delicious." He licked the love bite on his collarbone, unlocked the handcuffs, rolled over and pulled Niall on top. "Ride me, Ni." Niall placed a soft kiss on his neck before bouncing up and down. Zayn thew his head back in pure ecstasy. "Oh God, Niall! Feels...so...good..." He removed the cock ring and pumped Ni fast.

"Zayn," he gasped, releasing all over the toned chest, bouncing faster.

The tan boy thrust upward. "Niiiiii...Oh God, I'm gonna-"

"Fill me up."

He grabbed the pale hips hard enough to bruise as he thrust impossibly faster. "Niall!" he screamed, filling Ni's little hole before they collapsed on the bed, panting. Niall covered Zayn's face in kisses.

"I love you. I love you so much."

"I love you too."

"You should punish me again sometimes," he grinned cheekily.

"I'll punish you again now, and be completely merciless, if you don't tell me where you put my comb."

"Oh, that thing? I slipped it in your pocket when I pushed you against the wall."

"So wait...you mean...I went through all that...when I had it? You dirty whore..."

"I'm your whore."

"And don't you forget it. I need a shower." He pushed the blonde away and grabbed a towel.

"Can I shower with you?"

"Okay, but no funny stuff."

"Okay."

"I mean it."

"Okay."

"Niall." Blue met brown. "I swear, if you try anything, I will leave you chained to the bed on the edge of an orgasm, blindfolded and cock-blocked. So nothing funny."

The leprechaun pouted, his plans for a fun shower going...well...down the drain. "Alright, I get it. Nothing funny."

"Right. Because the lads are going to be over and I need to do my hair. It's a good thing I finally have my comb..."

**Author's Note:**

> IM REALLY SORRY. IM SO BAD AT ENDINGS TTGHVJRYI


End file.
